sporum_dimensional_clash_vifandomcom-20200214-history
Jawlin the Jawling
Role Jawlin is the General of the Jawlings and he is also the space captain, thus he is in charge of colonizing planets,waging war with unfriendly empires,collecting spice,and exploring new territories. His role in Dimensional Clash however is yet to be determined. He first appeared when he "charged" the Grox ship and caused his ship to be damaged he then attempted to abduct a Dalek which caused the Dalek to board his ship and attempt to EXTERMINATE him. However, he caused the cargo bay to open and let forth his captured creatures to attack the Daleks. It is worth mentioning that one of the creatures managed to pry open a dalek and eat the kelad inside. Jawlin then managed to rewire his ship to fly into the black hole.Then, in pure riskyness shot himself over the daleks and then managed to get himself into a dalek shell and launch himself at the grox ship that he himself damaged earlier. Jawlin was then stuck in the dalek shell for some time, until a passing grox ship abducted him and threw him in a cell which he escaped from. he is wandered the grox ship looking to cause some trouble for the Grox. He then knocked out a gro henchman hid in a box of yellow spice then after dispatching two grox in the control room He contacted President Tuskore who sent him a new ship Jawlin then was injuried a lot during his escape before he got back to his ship via air lock he then flew down to the LazyBird planet which happened to had Sonic,Silver,Shadow,Tails,Knuckles,Heavy Weapons guy, Marth,Meta Knight,and Artiem they brought Jawlin inside and gave him one of Heavy's Sanvichs which he ate and got better on awaking in he thought he was under attack so using the table as a barricade he questioned rhe inhabitants and when he realized that they were ok he calmed down he didnt have time to chit chat however because just then moby Dick arrived and smashed the building he was in he scurried into his spaceship and rammed Moby with it but moby merely flicked his ship into another ship Jawlin then jumped out and using his poisend tuskeds cut up moby's back before jumping and hitting him in the stomach with a missile Jawlin then thought to blow up the whale with a planet bomb moby heard this and chucked Jawlin's Deep Blue at the group Jawlin Rolled Meta Knight out of the way blasted Heavy out of the way and dragged Silver out of the way he then proceeded to attack moby who then swallowed him then Jawlin tried to blow him up so moby threw him up Bio Jawlin is biologically 20 but chronologically he is technically 50.(due to his species bringing him back to life every time his ship blew up) Appearance He looks like an everyday Jawling, short,blue,tusked,two fingers, two toes, and the hard plate that all Jawlings have on their foreheads. Equipment Jawlin has a variety of mechanical weapons to help him fight. Head Mounted Rocket Launcher:Jawlin is able to shoot small deadly missles at any sort of threat he might face. Poisied Tusks: for close range combat Jawlin uses his tusks to poisen his foes and cause them to expire in a short period of time. Sheild Generater: Jawlin is equipted with a small shield generator that can block most projectiles. ( or at least make their contact less lethal) Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Good Category:Captains